(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a display device and a liquid crystal lens panel therefor.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, as display device technology has developed, 3D stereoscopic image display devices have attracted attention and various 3D image display methods have been studied.
One method that has most generally been used to display stereoscopic imaged is the method of binocular disparity. In the method of binocular disparity, an image that reaches a left eye and an image that reaches a right eye are displayed by the same display device, and the images are respectively received by the left eye and the right eye of an observer. That is, images observed at different angles are received by both eyes to allow an observer to perceive a 3D effect.
In this case, the method of binocular disparity includes a method of using a barrier and a method of using a lenticular lens, which is a kind of cylindrical lens.
A stereoscopic image display device that uses a barrier forms a slit on the barrier and divides the image transmitted by the display device into a left-eye image and a right-eye image through the slit to be received by the left eye and right eye of the observer, respectively.
A stereoscopic image display device that uses a lenticular lens displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image and divides the image transmitted by the stereoscopic image display device into the left-eye image and the right-eye image by changing a light path through the lens.
In addition, 2D-cum-3D image displays which can display a 2D image and a 3D image have been developed, and to this end, a liquid crystal lens panel which can switch between the 2D image and the 3D image has been developed. A polarizer that can remove external light components is attached to a conventional liquid crystal lens panel to provide a clean image to a viewer.
However, a polarizer of a liquid crystal lens panel may reduce the efficiency of light emitted from a display panel, and as a result, may deteriorate characteristics of the liquid crystal lens panel.